


Blood is Blood

by Baccatapages



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Blood, Demon Blood, Fledgeling Castiel, Fluff, God didn't leave, Heaven, Hell, Lucifer's still in Heaven, M/M, Resurrection, Sam's special, Team Free Will, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: Faith has never been one of Dean's strong points. He doesn't believe in God any more than the whole 'Man walking on the moon' thing. In the eyes of Angels, humans are sometimes useful but otherwise a bit boring and frankly, quite ugly. Their souls can be tainted and distorted while Angels are perfection...Right?
"Sammy! Get your lazy-ass outta bed before I drag you!" Dean pounded on his little brother's door. After five more minutes of Dean pounding on the door, it opened to reveal a bleary-eyed Sam with Bitchface No. 10 (What the hell do you want you ass?)  "Morning Princess." Dean grinned and ruffled Sam's hair and pushed past him and sat down opposite Sam's laptop.
After a blessing like that, it was only natural that his name mean a shield or protected by God. So the little fledgeling was given the name Castiel. The angels spoke about him regularly and he was even put into the Bible.





	1. Heaven

Heaven was Paradise. Utopia for all angels. Of course, there was the odd fight but whenever that happened, Lucifer would break the fight up. There would then be a decision on the council consisting of every Garrison Leader to decide who was at fault. Raphael healed the wounds of any angel, regardless of status or crime. Michael discussed many political matters with the Council and then consulted his brothers on the topic.

All fledgelings were under Gabriel's care with the help of other angels. Time in Heaven moved different to time on Earth. It was slower. The first generation of angels would be compared to Grandparents or Great Grandparents in human terms, despite their physical appearance not altering over time. The only way to tell an angel's age was by his/her wings. If an angel still had primaries, then they were considered fledgelings. Secondaries meant they were teenagers... of sorts. Just with less mood swings. Tertiaries feathers were only seen among the First Generation, Seraphim, to be exact. Quaternaries were Archangels only. Each set of wings was unique and perfect in their own way. 

Most angels' wings were grey or white or brown, as per the norm. Archangels, of course, had gold and crimson wings, etc. But around the time Jesus was born (A total fiasco, God is NEVER doing THAT again.), a little fledgeling came into existence. It took a little longer for its Grace to settle on a form, longer than normal. But protocol brought Gabriel to the small section of Heaven where all the fledgelings were waiting with Naarai. She looked like a kindly middle-aged matron but could bite your head off if you hurt a fledgeling. Gabriel had already been once that month but the one fledgeling decided to wait. 

"Gabriel, I must say something first before you take the fledgeling." Naarai said. "There is a theory that fledgelings who develop later than normal are thought to be chosen by Father for something important. I suggest you ask Michael for an audience with Father." She handed the bundle to Gabriel who looked down at the little fledgeling. The little fledgeling had a tuft of black hair sticking up on his head and his eyes were a bright blue. 

"Now remember, Mikey can be a wee bit grumpy if someone disturbs his naptime." Gabriel said, making his way to the entrance of Michael's slice of Heaven. The little fledgeling seemed to be more of an observer rather than a doer. He just stared at everything and everyone which Gabriel found quite funny. 

"This better be good Gabriel or I swear to Father almighty-" Michael said, opening the door to let Gabriel in. He scurried in just as Michael slammed the door. The noise disturbed the newest fledgeling and he started crying. "This fledgeling is just formed. Hasn't there been a new group of fledgelings born not a month ago?" Michael peered at the fledgeling who continued to cry. "He's got quite a set of lungs." 

"This little fledgeling was late. So I was wondering whether you could alert Dad and he could take a look?" Gabriel cradled the fledgeling closer. He started to quieten down but still had tears in his eyes. 

"I'm already here." God said from behind them. 

"Yeesh! Dad, why do you keep doing that?" Gabriel grumbled. 

"I like the element of surprise." God smiled. "So, this is the late one then?" He took the fledgeling from Gabriel and carefully took him out of his swaddles. His little midnight wings, two pairs of them, shone with sleek, downy feathers. They flapped and beat in midair. Even Michael couldn't help smiling. "He will receive torment and bullying from others his age. Or near to it. Considering the next group of fledgelings won't come into existence for another hundred years. I will make him a Seraph for when the time comes for him to decide the fate of the world." With that, the fledgeling was handed to Gabriel. 

After a blessing like that, it was only natural that his name mean a shield or protected by God. So the little fledgeling was given the name Castiel. The angels spoke about him regularly and he was even put into the Bible.


	2. My Cover Is God

Mary used to say that angels were watching over him and Sam. And Dean supposed they were. In the fire, Dean and Sam had been playing outside when it happened. The 'gas leak' caused the house to erupt in flames. But since then, Dean hated the very thought of angels and them being almighty warriors of God. He didn't even think there was a God. If there was, he was a deadbeat Dad. 

Dean and Sam were raised by Bobby Singer and Ellen Harvelle. Bill Harvelle, Jo's father, had been killed in a drunk-driving accident that was not his fault. Some jackass had crashed into him while he was driving to pick Jo up from Nursery. They had had a relatively normal childhood. Dean had been very protective of Sam during school and had a reputation for beating the Hell out of anyone who made fun of Sam in any way. They considered Jo to be their little sister and Bobby and Ellen to be as good as Mary and John. 

"Sammy! Get your lazy-ass outta bed before I drag you!" Dean pounded on his little brother's door. After five more minutes of Dean pounding on the door, it opened to reveal a bleary-eyed Sam with Bitchface No. 10 (What the hell do you want you ass?) "Morning Princess." Dean grinned and ruffled Sam's hair and pushed past him and sat down opposite Sam's laptop. 

"Why are you waking me up so early?" Sam grumbled and collapsed back onto his bed, face buried in the pillows.

"It's nearly lunchtime, Samantha." Dean said, typing furiously into the search bar on Google. "Be grateful it's a Sunday."

"You're not going to watch Porn on my computer again, are you? I had to get Ash to wipe my computer completely clean before it would work again." Sam said, sitting up and trying to open his eyes fully. "I don't appreciate waking up to those noises, Dean."

"Whatever, Samira. We have to research on Angels from the fucking Bible for Religious Studies." Dean grumbled and groaned at the list of many angels. "What do you suggest?" Sam was then pushing Dean away from his laptop excitedly. 

"You could list what the Bible says about Angels, then go on to say what the different ranks are and what Angel is responsible for and write about the four Archangels. Or you could write about the seven archangels as it says sometimes. Gabriel represents Sunday, Michael represents Monday, Raphael represents Tuesday, Uriel is for Wednesday, Raguel is the angel for Thursday, Remiel is for Friday and Sariel is for Saturday. Oh! You could talk about Lucifer and Michael's rocky relationship as siblings!" Sam was talking so fast and barely gave Dean any time to say something. He was actually dozing off on the chair when Sam brought him out of his dozy state. "OR!" Sam yelled, practically oozing fascination and excitement. Dean jumped and sighed. "You could talk about the Archangels and their Counterpart demons! Like Azazel and Alistair and-" Dean put a hand over Sam's mouth.

"That's enough, Samantha. Mrs Harvelle just said that at most, we needed to do research on one rank of Angels and an angel from that rank." Dean said and Sam closed his mouth, going slightly pink. "So let's see." He scrolled through the list of angels. "Archangels sound like dicks who have their heads too far up their asses. Their heads don't need to be any bigger, but that would be funny to see." Dean hummed and kept on scrolling as Sam went to have a shower. "Sammy, what do you know of Seraphs?" He called to the bathroom. 

"Second highest rank of angels." Sam replied, his voice muffled by the water. "Now stop talking to me! I just swallowed shampoo!"

Dean chuckled and selected the link to 'Seraphim'. "Tradition places seraphim in the highest rank in... yada yada yada." Dean muttered to himself and found once Angel name listed as a Seraph. "'Cassiel/Castiel is sometimes described as the angel of tears, the angel of temperance, or the angel who presides over the deaths of kings.' Huh. Joyful fellow, then." Apparently, Castiel meant 'My cover is God' or 'Shield of God'.

Feeling lazy, Dean copied and pasted information from Wikipedia onto a Word Document and set it to print. There was then a horrid churning and clunking noise coming from the printer. Dean walked over to it and smacked it lightly on the side and the noises turned to a spluttering. The printer was overheating, Dean could feel it from there. He scowled at it and that did the trick. The piece of paper shot out and landed on the floor. Dean bent down and picked up the crumpled piece of paper. There were strange symbols blurred onto the page with various different colour inks. "Sammy? Your printer's gone bust!" Dean yelled. 

"It shouldn't have." Sam frowned, a towel wrapped around his waist. He crossed over to the printer and gave it a smack on all of the buttons before pressing print again. No churning or clunking noises. No spluttering noises. Just Dean's Religious Studies Assignment. 


	3. Cain and Abel...David and Goliath...Sodom and Gomorrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is very cute with Lucifer.

One angel that was about a thousand years old or older was assigned to a fledgeling to guide it and make sure it knew the laws of Heaven. God was the one who matched up the fledgelings to older angels. Lucifer was given Castiel to look after. God claimed he wanted Lucifer to see the joys of responsibility, though Lucifer had thrown a tantrum. 

Lucifer was not happy about the little fledgeling that was very active. He knew God would smite him if he let anything happen to the fledgeling. He was a strange fledgeling. Not just his appearance. Little black wings and dark brown hair with stunning blue eyes. Another thing; he would never settle down. When Lucifer put him down for a nap in a desperate attempt to get some free time, he'd find the little fledgeling playing with his wings the moment he sat down. 

The only way to get the little br- delightful fledgeling, to settle down was to wear him out. So once Castiel had finished his bottle of nectar, Lucifer sat down with him where all his toys were scattered. "Ok, little guy, we're gonna have some fun. Sound good?" A gummy grin was his reply. "What do you want to play with?" Castiel hobbled over and picked up a load of different sized cups that you could stack. Lucifer started piling them all up just so Castiel could knock over the tower. It gave him such delight and he squealed every time he did it. Lucifer felt the corners of his mouth twitch whenever Castiel found something else to play with and held such enthusiasm. 

When Castiel yawned, Lucifer saw his chance. "You tired?" Castiel shook his head firmly and rubbed his eyes. He yawned then nodded. "C'mon." Lucifer picked the little fledgeling up and held him close with his head resting on his shoulder. He walked around for a bit, trying to get the fledgeling to sleep. But Castiel just kept mumbling and yawning, tugging at Lucifer's hair. "C'mon, Cassie, please go to sleep." Lucifer whined, patting Castiel's back softly. "Luci's tired." That seemed to work. The little fledgeling snuffled in his sleep and Lucifer had a smug look on his face. That expression vanished when Lucifer tried to set Castiel down on the bed of pillows and blankets. 

He started screaming bloody murder and Lucifer quickly held him against his chest, quietening the fledgeling down. He scowled and sat down, Castiel still in his arms. "You better be worth it, kiddo." Lucifer grumbled softly and Castiel smiled in his sleep. 

 

Once Castiel had grown up a bit, Lucifer decided to show him all of the important events in history. Castiel didn't really enjoy the trip through time. So Lucifer supported Castiel on his waist as they traveled through time. Once they reached their first destination, Lucifer set Castiel down. They stood at a shoreline, the sea raging and the wind whipping around them. Castiel clung to Lucifer's hand tightly. "Whas so speckle about dis pace?" Castiel mumbled. 

"Have a look." Lucifer gestured to a little grey fish that heaved itself out of the ocean and onto the shore. Castiel seemed very scared of it. Lucifer merely chuckled. "Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish." Castiel looked at the fish interestedly and played at the beach for a little while before Lucifer whisked them off to the next big event. And the next. And the next. 

The little fledgeling seemed to like that. For a while, the Archangel and fledgeling would play-fight. Lucifer was always overdramatic. So when Castiel hit him lightly on the wing, he roared in pain (fake) and fell to his knees. "You've wounded me! Oh mighty warrior!" But Castiel seemed to think he'd actually hurt Lucifer and started crying and apologised over and over again. The little guy had too much heart. After that, Lucifer explained that he was just playing the part and trying to encourage Castiel to fight with him again. Lucifer assured that he wouldn't get hurt by Castiel. 

Castiel appeared to be the age of thirteen when he was taken from Lucifer's protection. The fledgeling under Michael's care had been killed by a rogue angel. Michael had been driven away by demons attempting to enter the nursery where the fledgelings were still developing. But no demons were in sight. Michael was then approached by Raphael, claiming that a fire had started in Michael's quarters. A fire set with Holy Oil. 

Nobody blamed Michael. It was the rogue angel at fault. Michael was led to believe that the next generation of angels were under threat and went to fulfil his duty. He had the privilege of torturing the rogue angel for about twenty days before Michael stabbed him with his own angel blade. Before, Michael had been reasonably good-natured, had a sensible sense of humour and was kind to every angel who spoke with him, showing respect and patience. After, Michael was brutal in his punishments and had a sneer in his voice whenever he spoke to an angel that wasn't an Archangel.

It came as a surprise to Lucifer when Michael claimed he wanted to pick up where he left off. He wanted to raise a fledgeling from Castiel's generation and carry on. What hurt Michael was that he wanted Castiel. He said this in front of the Council and God himself.

Lucifer had a reputation to be very... cool. Suave. Not many knew the affection Lucifer showed to Castiel and how much the fledgeling was loved by the Archangel. He doubted even Michael knew. And Castiel was going through his first moult. Lucifer had always been there if Castiel fell ill. Held his hand if something hurt. Lucifer would give his wings to make sure Castiel was safe. He didn't know how Michael would treat Castiel. He didn't understand the black-winged angel like Lucifer did. "No." Lucifer said firmly. 

Eyebrows were raised. The council seemed very surprised. Gabriel, who knew of Lucifer's love for Castiel, gave him a wink. Raphael just looked slightly confused. Michael looked furious. "Excuse me?" He growled. 

"Castiel is going through his first moult. It'd be disorientating for you to take Castiel on so suddenly at a stressful time." Lucifer said through gritted teeth. 

"Very well. I will have Castiel move to my quarters after his moult once he has recovered." Michael said, relaxing back into his chair. Lucifer scowled. "Oh come on, brother, you always said you didn't want a fledgeling to look after. I'm doing you a favour." 

 

Dean groaned when his alarm went off. He rolled over and hit his phone repeatedly until the buzzing stopped. He'd had the strangest dream. The room had been really white and glowy. The place was decorated quite nicely but old-fashioned. A man with massive wings had been playing with a young teenage boy with white wings of his own. "I have a matter to attend to. You won't let anyone in, promise?" The man asked and the boy nodded, starting to read a book of some kind. The man left. A short time passed before the boy walked over to the door to reveal cruel-looking man with light grey wings. He pressed a silver blade to the boy's throat and tied the boy up and put a gag in his mouth. The man then poured oil everywhere and set fire to the room while he stood in the doorway. 

He really hoped he wasn't going crazy. School today, Dean growled in his head. At least he wouldn't get in trouble for not doing his homework. Having your teacher as your mother had its ups and downs. More than once, his mother had embarrassed him at school in front of his class.

Sam had already left for school with their mum because he was up and ready at the right time. Dean just took the Impala and rocked up to school in his Baby. His friends were chatting underneath an oak tree at the front of school. Dean approached them, trying not to be noticed. It was a game he and Charlie often played. Who could scare each other shitless the most? Dean yelled behind her, grabbing her shoulders. Charlie responded by stomping on his foot and elbowing him in the stomach. 

"Serves you right, bitch." Charlie said, rolling her eyes. 

"Every time..." Dean groaned. 

 

First lesson was maths. Yawn. Second was Geography. Yawn. Third was Religious Studies. Dean was proud that he could actually say he'd done his homework rather than scribble something on a piece of paper when his mother wasn't looking. "Dean?" He was jogged from his sleepy state by his mother. A few people sniggered. "Can you tell me what your Angel is called?"

"Castiel." Dean said, stretching. "Angel of Thursday." 

"What does Castiel mean?"

"My cover is God." Dean snorted. "Ridiculous, I know." 

Suddenly, the windows smashed inward and sprayed all over everyone. Dean yelled and fell off his hair, hands over the back of his neck. The world felt very lopsided and a sharp pain connected with Dean's head. White fog clouded his vision and in the middle of the swirling fog was a figure. His appearance was very blurry. He had four large black things sprouting from behind him and his eyes were blue. Oh so very blue. 

"DEAN? DEAN?" Jo's voice was urgent and Dean was pulled back to reality. 

There was a bump on his head where he'd hit the table. He was still on his side, hands on the back of his neck. Jo was shaking him roughly, slapping his face. Dean's mother was on the phone with someone, presumably the ambulance. "Wha-?" Dean mumbled and Jo helped him to his feet. The windows were perfectly intact. No glass littered the ground or desk. Everyone was perfectly well and uninjured, though everyone was looking at him. Most looked like they were trying not to laugh, smirks on their faces. "Laugh all you want." Dean growled. 

Gales of laughter pounded Dean as Jo led him to the nurse's room. Dean smiled as he heard his mother hollering at them to mind their own damned business. "What happened, Dean?" Jo asked as the nurse handed him an icepack. "You sort of phased out, then fell to the floor and hit your head. You were protecting your neck, like you were under attack or something."

"I thought the windows had broken." Dean mumbled. "I didn't realise I phased out. But I did see someone. Dunno who he was."


	4. Bullies fucking suck.

Castiel had always been told not to whine about things from a relatively young age. Lucifer found it annoying (but Castiel never really thought about him since), Michael had given Castiel a severe punishment because one of his wings had been sprained and Castiel had gone to Michael about it. Michael had told him to leave and deal with it himself without bothering anyone important. But the circumstances were different. He felt a tug in his stomach and half gave attention to it, hearing a conversation that wasn't anywhere near him. 

Human technology was always confusing for Castiel and when half his attention drifted to the conversation, the printing machine responded to his weak presence. Fascinated, Castiel watched until he saw the result of the strange noises from the machine and the human's displeasure. Castiel dragged himself back to where he was training with Michael who chided Castiel with a clip around the ear. 'Go to the armoury and clean all the spare swords for your lack in dedication, Castiel. Go.' Michael waved him away and Castiel spread his dark wings and flew through Heaven to its well=stocked armoury. 

Virgil hovered near Castiel as he cleaned a shield, making sure he did everything correctly. Castiel gritted his teeth as Virgil pointed out where he missed. 'Circular strokes, fledgling.' Virgil snapped. 'Or must I remind you again?'

'I'm not a fledgling anymore.' Castiel growled. 'And you cannot tell me what to do!' His wings snapped open in anger. As expected, Virgil went to Michael who gave him four more heavenly hours of cleaning to do. Castiel merely gave Virgil a sour look and turned away, flicking his wings. Effectively, it was giving a silent 'fuck off'. 

Temper flaring, Castiel barely noticed his name being said. He looked around as it was said again. Castiel focused his mind to find the speaker and found it was the human whose machine had acted weirdly. Everything was slightly blurry but Castiel sensed a mocking tone and slight disdain at his existence. Angrily, Castiel made the windows shatter. In the human's mind, Castiel flared his wings and set everything right before he awoke. 

Somehow, anything and everything Castiel did got him into trouble. So naturally his little meddling on Earth got noticed by Father knows who and was called before Michael who looked angry. Again. 'What in Heaven's name am I going to do with you? That petty event on earth because someone made fun of you? It was careless and reckless! Don't you have anything to say for yourself?' Michael growled. 

'Well-'

'And another thing!' Michael interrupted and Castiel frowned. 'How dare you disrespect your elders? Giving that rude gesture to Virgil who is a first generation angel and your elder! Have I not taught you to respect your elders? You never think about the consequences of your decisions!' 

'Gabriel once rendered a man deaf mute because he wouldn't believe Gabriel was real.' Castiel pointed out quickly. 

Michael glowered. 'As a result of this problem and your obvious dislike for this one human, you will be his guardian until he dies. And you are to ensure he fulfills his destiny. If you kill him, or allow him to die before his time, your punishment will make Lucifer's seem like sitting in the corner.' 

Castiel bowed stiffly and left for Earth. Finding the human wasn't too hard. His arrogance was too bright to ignore. He and his brother were exiting a large building among many other humans around their ages. Overwhelmed, Castiel waited by the trees until he could follow them. 

 

Everyone looked at Dean weirdly when he sat down in English. Like they were trying to judge whether he was still prone to hallucinations or not. Jo didn't treat him any differently, meaning that she still wanted to copy his homework. Which he hadn't done. Him and Jo were held back for a couple minutes while the teacher gave them double detention at the end of the week. Jo then started ignoring him because she was pissed and now wouldn't be able to have that movie night she so desperately wanted.

Dean was dismissed and trudged out of school, kicking away stones as he went. He had the feeling that someone was watching him, but paid his senses no attention. Near the school was a park where most teenagers went after school for a little while. The fountain in the middle of the park gurgled happily, unaware of Dean's stupid problems. Dean snapped a long stick from a dead tree and tapped it on the ground, utterly bored.

Two hands grabbed Dean from behind and pushed him to the ground. Alistair laughed as Dean tried to get up and received a kick to the stomach. Dean glared up at that stupid bully with his skull t-shirt and facial hair that made him look to be forty years old. Alistair's other friends laughed from the side and sent jeers Dean's way. Normally this didn't happen if his friends were around so Alistair and his fucking goons were fucking cowards.

Punches and kicks rained down on Dean and everything started merging into one dark haze. It took Dean a second to realise that the punches had stopped. Hesitantly, he raised his head to look up. Alistair was slumped on the steps up to the upper level of the park with another fountain.

Holding the stick Dean had dropped against Alistair's chest was a boy possibly a bit older than Dean who looked like a fucking tax accountant. Azazel and company were nowhere to be seen, leaving their leader high and dry. Mr. Tax-accountant seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn't place him. 

'Tell me why I shouldn't finish you.' Mr. Tax-accountant growled, pressing the stick harder on Alistair's chest where his heart would be. 'Tell me.'

''Cause otherwise you'll get arrested.' Alistair sneered.

'I'd like to see them try.' He snarled. He jumped when Dean put a hand on his trenchcoated arm.

'Dude, don't be an idiot.' Dean said. 'Just leave him. He's not worth the effort.'

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art done by... well, me. Not my best, i'll admit. I find animals easier.  
> Comments are welcome.  
> I was thinking of changing the title, it's a bit... meh. What do you think?


End file.
